Hector Calvey
Lancer |Likes = Alex Raymond Vyse Inglebard Rosina Selden |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Head of town watch (former) Gallian militiaman (former) Shipping company owner |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |English = Quinton Flynn }} is a twenty-five year old Squad 7 lancer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' The former head of the local watch in his home village, he showed a natural leadership that won the respect of all his soldiers. People still speak of the time he routed an Imperial team with only a handful of soldiers at his side. He dreams of starting a shipping company one day. He began Gallia's first major shipping company, which rose to be the top name in deliveries, a success rumored to come from his popularity among housewives. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 258 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 0 *AP - 350 *Defense - 6 'Max Stats' *HP - 441 *Accuracy - 24.5 *Evasion - 8.8 *AP - 400 *Defense - 12 Personal Potentials *'Metal Allergy' - Proximity to metals cause an acute rejection reaction that leads to a steady drain of HP. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Intimate Company' - Having only a few allies nearby gives them a strange sense of adventure that leads to improved accuracy. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Tank Killer' - When near a tank, they enjoy heightened accuracy. *'Extra Shot' - They can occasionally follow up an attack by loading one more round of ammunition. *'Super Anti-armor' - Their attack power against tanks is greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Tank Destroyer' - Attacks against tanks have a chance to deal a lethal blow. Quotes Selection *"I'll do my very best." *"I'm on my way!" Attacking *"Rrgh!" *"You're goin' down!" *"Here I come!" Killing a Foe *"What are your orders?" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted!" *"Hostiles sighted!" Personal Potentials *"I'm bad around metals..." (Metal Allergy) *"Is everybody all right?!" (Born Leader) *"Numbers? Pfft! We've got guts on our side!" (Intimate Company) Battle Potentials *"Everybody'd have it easier with you gone!" (Tank Killer) *"Okay. Now I'm set for another round." (Extra Shot) *"This one's got everything I've got." (Super Anti-armor) *"Break!" (Tank Destroyer) Healed by Ragnaid *"You have my thanks." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Please! You've got to save this life!" *"Damn it! If I could trade places I would!" *"Alex, you're gonna make it!" (Alex) *"Vyse! You've lived through worse!" (Vyse) *"Don't you dare die, Rosina!" (Rosina) HP Critical *"No guts, no glory." *"...It's just a scratch." Unconsciousness *"I'm sorry..." Death *"Boss...everybody...I'm sorry...Looks like I'm...going on ahead..." Enter Squad 7 *"My name's Hector Calvey, sir! I'm at your service from today on!" Exit Squad 7 *"Thanks for everything you've done, sir! If I can be of help again, let me know!" Trivia *Hector was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Lancer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1